Aladdin in Wonderland!
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: Our favourite hero Aladdin follows a late White Rabbit (Alibaba) and falls down a rabbit hole! There he meets the many inhabitants of Wonderland, such as the Cheshire Cat (Judar) and the Mad Hatter (Sinbad). But why does everyone call Aladdin 'Alice? Who is this 'Alice' girl, and what is Wonderland's dark secret? Your favourite Magi cast in Wonderland! Read and Review please!


**Yayyyy! My second Magi fanfic! Well, this came around 'cause I was re-reading Alice in Wonderland. XDDD Haha. **

**You can check out my first Magi fanfic here. - ** s/9527965/1/One-Aladdin-Two-Aladdin-Wait-What

**Heehee, shameless advertising! *shot***

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Never will Magi belong to me. ;A;**

**-(*+*)-**

Aladdin rubbed his eyes. But it was _still _there.

Okay, let's back-track. It had been a normal day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the grass was green. Judar had came with the royalty of the Kou Empire (except for Gyokuen Ren) to steal some of Sindria's peaches, when by chance Sinbad spotted him. He and Sinbad have been quarreling ever since.

Since basically all the royalty of a huge kingdom had come to visit, of course, a giant party was held. Hakuryuu, Morgiana, and Alibaba had a nice big reunion. They were chatting animatedly non-stop. Aladdin himself was very glad to see Hakuei onee-chan again, and they had chatted briefly as well. Kouha also gave Aladdin a warm hello.

Overall, it was a happy day. The rukh pulsed with laughter and life. They flitted around and was, all in all, a bit _too much_ for Aladdin. He sometimes couldn't even see where he was even going.

Deciding to go outside to see the stars (and to escape the overwhelming happiness the rukh was giving off), Aladdin sat on a stair-step outside.

And that was when he saw it. Or should we say _he_.

At first glance, everything seemed normal enough. Aladdin was only a bit surprised at seeing Alibaba scurrying on the grass. He hadn't seen Alibaba come outside, and he was seated on a stair-step. Plus, he was sure that Alibaba had been talking to Hakuryuu… Nonetheless, Aladdin didn't think that anything was out of the ordinary. He had almost called to Alibaba when he finally noticed the one thing that stood out.

Alibaba had a pair of fluffy, white, rabbit ears.

Now, _that_ wasn't normal.

Upon closer inspection Aladdin realized that 'Alibaba' also had a completely different outfit than what he had been wearing before. While before he had been wearing some fancy clothes Sinbad had prepared for him, now he looked as if he was wearing a…trench coat, and there were some golden glasses on his face. His fluffy white bunny ears bounced with each step he took.

Aladdin watched in shock as 'Alibaba' took out a gold pocket watch. He started in alarm at seeing the time.

"I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear!" And then 'Alibaba' began racing away.

Now, Aladdin was thoroughly confused. Aladdin was pretty sure that Alibaba didn't say "Oh dear, oh dear". Or that he had rabbit ears. But the voice had sounded just like him…

Aladdin gave his eyes one last rub before looking again. Yup, 'Alibaba' was still there, although he was getting farther and farther away…pushing the last of his doubts away, Aladdin jumped up and raced after him.

Aladdin's braid flew into the air as he struggled to get closer. His feet padded onto the soft grass and his breath came in short gasps. He was almost there… he was right behind him now…

Suddenly, almost as fast as he had appeared, 'Alibaba' disappeared.

Aladdin yelped. His eyes widened and he leaned over, gasping. Was the rukh playing tricks on him…?

"Aladdin!?" A cry vibrated into the air and Aladdin turned to look for the person who had called him. Only to fall backwards. He gave a startled cry and his hands grabbed at the air, but it proved to be futile as he lurched backwards into a hole that Aladdin swore wasn't there before.

_And so it begins._

_Down the rabbit hole…_

**-(*+*)-**

**And ta daaaaaa! Anyways, I want to say that I will not update unless I get a lot of reviews, because I have like 9 other stories that are waiting for an update. So the more reviews I get, the faster I shall update this. They make me feel guilty. XDDD And very happy. Anyways, see you next time!~**


End file.
